¿Amigas o algo más?
by 606 Grace
Summary: Han pasado años desde que Rin y Len se volvieron novios, incluso viajaron a Francia para poder tener una relación sin preocupaciones de que sus padres no lo acepten. Todo el grupo se ha puesto de acuerdo e irán hasta allá para sorprenderlos. ¿Podrán Miku y Luka dar el siguiente paso en su relación antes del viaje? Two-Shot. Secuela de mi fic "Te Amo". Miku/Luka. Mikuo/Saeko (OC).
1. I: Sentimientos ocultos

**¡Sorpresa! Quise agregar una segunda parte a este fic . La primera parte fue RinxLen, y muchos se preguntarán: ¿qué paso con Miku y Luka? Bueno, de eso tratara este capítulo.**

**¡Comenzamos!**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Vocaloid pertenece a Yamaha Corporation y este fic es una secuela a mi fic Vocaloid "Te Amo". Fic creado con el fin de entretener. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que la relación de Rin y Len había comenzado, y por supuesto, todo el mundo estaba feliz por ellos, aunque claro, aún no se lo mencionaban a sus padres por tres motivos:

1\. Ellos no lo aceptarían.

2\. La relación de los gemelos con sus padres es muy estrecha.

3\. Siempre están fuera por "el trabajo".

Pero ese día no era tan alegre, pues, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, más que el día del accidente de Rin hace 2 semanas cuando había tratado de acabar con su vida. Pero no había de que preocuparse, había luz en las casas y eso aprovechaban las parejas para ver películas abrazados en la oscuridad porque era de noche y estaban iluminados con la luz de la luna y del televisor dándoles un ambiente más romántico.

Pero unas cuantas calles alejados de ellos, los gemelos y novios Kagamine, había una hermosa casa color crema con el techo, el marco de las ventanas y el de la puerta blancos, en esta las luces estaban encendidas.

Dentro de esta, exactamente en uno de los cuartos, dos muchachas platicaban en aquel espacio lleno de colores turquesas. Eran nada más y nada menos que Megurine Luka y Hatsune Miku. Ambas muchachas hablaban de lo felices que estaban por los hermanos y que cuanto desearían por tener un romance así: tan prohibido y romántico. Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, empezarían a hacer uno dentro de un tiempo...

Los años pasaron. Incluso Gumi y Gackpoid se habían vuelto pareja. Rin y Len se habían mudado fuera de Japón, específicamente a Francia para poder tener un noviazgo con libertad, mas obviamente les habían dicho a sus padres que se irían para estudiar. Dejarían que los años pasaran, y se casarían, incluso ya habían pensando el nombre de sus hijos: al niño Rinto... y a la niña Lenka...

Pero lo malo ocurría con Miku y Luka. Ninguna de ellas se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso a su relación. Luka sentía que todo era como su canción "Just Be Friends": que todo lo que habría con Miku no sería más que una simple e inocente amistad.

Los días pasaron y pasaron, incluso el cumpleaños de los gemelos estaba cerca. Para ser más exactos, las épocas veraniegas daban inicio.

Entre todos sus amigos, sin decirle a los gemelos Kagamine, se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a Francia a visitarlos, y obviamente, sería una sorpresa.

En la casa de los hermanos Hatsune, en la recamara de Miku, esta y Luka dormían en una litera, pues las dos eran muy unidas que sus padres decidieron construir una segunda cama para cuando la segunda quisiera quedarse a dormir en casa de la joven Hatsune, y la joven comenzó a quedarse de manera seguida desde que el White Day había pasado. Pero ella no podía evitarlo, ambas eran mejores amigas desde la infancia y sus sentimientos, con el tiempo, se hacían más fuertes.

A la siguiente semana, ambas amigas comenzaron a hacer su equipaje para el viaje a Francia mientras Miku le hablaba sin parar a su compañera sin saber que esta no la escuchaba ya que estaba hundida en sus propio pensamientos:

—'''¿Labios para que los quiero si no eres tú quien los besa? ¿Brazos para que los quiero si no es a ti a quien abrazo ? ¿Ojos para que los quiero si no es para ver tú hermosa sonrisa? Corazón para que lo quiero si solo quiero ser dueña del tuyo..''

Y obviamente, esos pensamientos eran por Miku, su amada Miku...

Y estaba tan sumida... que no noto que Miku entraba al baño que había en su cuarto y se cambiaba de prendas. Poco a poco se fue quitando su pijama de dos piezas color turquesa claro con círculos morados y se fue poniendo una blusa rosa pastel, pantalón de mezclilla color azul oscuro y botines blancos como su piel. Peino su larguísimo cabello turquesa y se hizo sus dos hermosas, aunque típicas, coletas.

En la habitación Luka guardaba en su maleta blusas perfectamente dobladas, pues cabían muchas a la perfección gracias a lo ordenada que era, aunque bueno, eso era de familia a excepción de su hermano Luki que era el único desordenado de su familia.

Paso un par de horas y ambas terminaron de ordenar sus maletas, y entonces Luka recordó algo:

—Tengo que irme.

—¿A dónde Luka?

—B-Bueno, tengo que hablar algunas cosas con Gumi antes de partir, ¡adios! —La presencia de Megurine desaparece antes de que la contraria pudiera siquiera parpadear.

De los labios de Miku escapa un suspiro y dice: —Últimamente Luka ha estado muy rara. Al menos se cambió, no quiero imaginar lo penoso que ha de haber sido para ella salir de casa en pijama —cierra sus ojos y se sonroja un poco. —Luka~, si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti...

Después de comer pan tostado con jugo de naranja, la pelirrosa le agradece a la madre de la chica diciendo que la llamara cuando se fueran al aeropuerto, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso tardaría horas ya que por cuestiones de salubridad este abriría un par de horas más tarde.

A las afueras del centro comercial de la ciudad de Kioto estaban tres presencias, tres chicas. Eran nada más y nada menos que Gumi Megpoid, IA y Sweet Ann, quien solamente miraba sus uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

—Cuanto tarda... —se queja IA viendo su celular, más que nada la hora haciendo la cuenta de cuanto llevan esperándola.

—Tranquilízate, debe haber tenido un motivo para tardarse tanto —comenta Gumi tan tranquila como siempre aunque también algo impaciente al no ver rastros de la chica a la que esperaban.

—Sabía que no debíamos venir, nos hace esperar una eternidad.

Sweet Ann solo puso suspirar. A veces IA podía ser "un poco" impaciente.

—¡Perdonen la tardanza!

Las tres miraron de donde venía aquella voz tan irreconocible y vieron a una Luka corriendo atareada, inclusive cansada. Venía con su misma ropa habitual y con su cabello rosa cayendo por su espalda.

—¡Hasta que llegas Megurine! —le reprocha IA. Cuando esta se enojaba era difícil calmarla.

—Jeje, _gomenasai _—se disculpa apenada tallando su nuca sonriendo levemente.

—Y todavía te ríes, no es gracioso —se queja IA ante las pequeñas risas que salían de los suaves y pequeños labios de Luka.

—Bueno, basta de regaños —dice Sweet Ann metiéndose entre ambas jóvenes de cabello largo, viendo como cierta joven de cabello corto y verde se acercaba a la joven pelirrosa.

—¿Traes la letra de la canción?

Luka al escuchar esa pregunta, pues era obvio que iba para eso. De una mochila blanca que reposaba en su espalda saco un libro que en realidad era una novela romántica que leía a espaldas de sus padres y de Miku y de entre sus hojas saco una hoja doblada que le entrego a Gumi.

—Veamos... —salio de los labios de la peliverde quien comenzo a desdoblar la hoja leyendo la letra de la canción. ¡Genial! Era una de sus canciones favoritas, ¿cómo no amarla? Era la canción que Gackpoid le había dedicado, y ahora mírenlos...

Entre todas se pusieron de acuerdo: el viaje sería al anochecer, así que... ya tenían todo planeado.

_-Mientras tanto, en casa de los Hatsune...-_

Miku iba a aquí para allá en su cuarto e incluso en los pasillos, irritando a su gemelo Mikuo que la miraba desde su cuarto con su mejor amiga *Saeko. Y sin que Mikuo lo notara, toda la atención de Saeko estaba dirigida a él, pues sin que el chico lo notara, esta estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, ¿pero Mikuo sentía lo mismo por ella? No estaba segura.

—Ya detente. Me estas hartando y no me consideraría responsable de lo que pase después si sigues así —se queja el joven harto de seguir viendo a su hermana dar vueltas y vueltas por los pasillos.

—Me disculpo, pero estoy preocupada. El vuelo será en unas horas y Luka no ha aparecido.

Mikuo y Saeko conocían perfectamente los sentimientos de la joven hacia Luka, y aunque esta no quería admitirlo, se hacían más fuertes con el tiempo, que era algo por lo que pasaba Saeko en ese momento.

Mikuo solo pudo suspirar: —Pero eso no quiere decir que andes de aquí para allá. ¿Por qué no te acuestas y te distraes un poco?

Porque aunque eran totalmente diferentes, Mikuo era su hermano gemelo y se preocupaba por su hermana, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo para no afectar su "masculinidad".

Paso un rato y ambos amigos dejaron de ver constantemente a Miku frente al cuarto del joven, Saeko suspiro. Era ahora o nunca. Mikuo se iría en unas horas junto a los demás a Francia y ella, al ser Mikuo su único amigo y al no relacionarse con los demás miembros del grupo Vocaloid, se quedaría en Kioto hasta que este volviera, sin tener un tiempo exacto de cuanto dudaría el joven allá. Totalmente sola.

—Oye, Mikuo... —lo llamo la joven con una voz melódica, bajita y tímida.

—¿Qué sucede Saeko?

—B-Bueno, hay algo que me gustaría decirte... —Saeko juega tímidamente con su cabello, haciéndola ver tierna para los ojos de aquellos de corazón vicioso y pervertido.

La mirada atenta del muchacho solo ponía más sonrojada a la tímida pelirroja. Ahora parecía un tomate maduro e incluso podría hacer competencia al **cabello de Castiel Leunam.

—B-Bueno yo...

En ese momento como si el destino estuviera en contra de aquella joven, Miku entra rápidamente al cuarto sonriendo animada y abraza a Mikuo hasta aplastarlo, literalmente.

—¡Luka acaba de llamarme! ¡Quiere que nos veamos en el parque en media hora! —esta le muestra el mensaje a su hermano. Hasta terminaba con un "ven lo más hermosa posible" y un corazón. ¿Acaso Luka le prepararía una cita a su hermana? Bueno, lo que se sabía es que no era tan sorpresa, sino Luka no le habría mandado el mensaje a su hermana y vendría personalmente por ella. ¿Qué tramaba Luka exactamente?

* * *

*Una jovencita de piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mar y una melena larga, ondulada y de un hermoso rojo cereza; además de un pequeño pero lindo cuerpo. Caderas pequeñas, pechos de un tamaño considerable (pero no tan exagerado, casi pequeños) y piernas torneadas. Usa una blusa strapless que muestra su espalda color amarillo pastel, falda de capa para niña (ya que tiene un cuerpo aniñado a pesar de ser de la misma altura de los demás Vocaloids) color celeste pastel y botines blancos. OC mío.

**Estaba leyendo un fic de Amour Sucré en esta escena xD.


	2. II: Nuevas parejas

_Me disculpo por haber ignorado este Two-Shot hasta ahora. Las ideas no veían a mi cabeza hasta entonces, pero puedo asegurarles que Estamos de Vuelta podría continuarse dentro de poco, no prometo nada, pero al menos las ideas para este fic ya están apareciendo._

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid pertenece a Yahama Corporation.

* * *

Miku iba de aquí para allá en su habitación de manera impaciente y desesperada. Buscaba en su armario, en cajas llenas de ropa nueva e incluso en los estándares de ropa que tenía. Su cuarto podría considerarse un mercado por toda la ropa que había regada en el suelo.

Hace 15 minutos que Luka le había mandado aquel mensaje y aún no encontraba que ponerse para verse hermosa como se lo había pedido su amiga. Entre las candidatas estaban una blusa sin tirantes con estampado de leopardo y un pantalón de mezclilla azul con escarlata, un vestido de capas y sin mangas color salmón y su ropa habitual. Miro su reloj y lanzo un grito de espanto.

—¡Se me esta haciendo tarde! —Exclamo metiéndose al mar de su propia ropa lanzando de la misma en el proceso.

—Onee...

Miku saco la cabeza de entre toda la ropa y miro a su hermano mirándole con una expresión de "¿enserio?" mientras que a su lado Saeko estaba con la cabeza gacha y el rostro rojo hasta las orejas combinando con su cabello.

—Oh, hola onni, jeje —una gota recorrió su sien mirando al par que estaba recargado en el umbral de su puerta.

—¿Qué haces?

—No sé que ponerme para lo que me propuso Luka —dijo la peliturquesa como si de eso dependiera su vida.

—Déjame ayudarte —propuso Saeko entrando a la habitación de la contrario quien no se opuso.

—Yo tengo que hacer algo —agrego Mikuo desapareciendo del pasillo para entrar a su propia recamara y seguir con sus videojuegos.

Saeko suspiro buscando en la ropa de la Hatsune algo que pudiera usar para la ocasión. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de fervor y pena sintiendo que ella era la que se arreglaba para su primera cita, pero siendo una antisocial y callada que apenas se atrevía a hablar de sus sentimientos, sabía que eso nunca pasaría.

Miku miro de reojo a la chica que había a su lado buscando "concentrada" y pensativa la ropa adecuada. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban rosas como las fresas. Ella conocía lo que sentía esa pequeña por su hermano gemelo pero nunca lo confesaría abiertamente, por lo que sabía mejor no preguntar y siguió buscando entre tanta ropa.

—Este me gusta —comentó la pelirroja sacando la blusa de estampado de leopardo que Miku había considerado como la primera opción.

Miku solo pudo sonreír y asentir ante la propuesta de la chiquilla, pues a pesar de que tenía aparentemente la misma edad que ella era muy bajita casi alcanzando la estatura de Rin.

La peliturquesa tomo la ropa que se pondría y Saeko salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta para que se pudiera cambiar con libertad. Suspiró llena de decisión y se encamino hacia la puerta de la recamara del mellizo. El haber estado con la chica le había llenado de valor para dar el siguiente paso con Mikuo.

Saeko se quedo parada en el umbral de la puerta admirando como el joven jugaba lleno de decisión su videojuego.

—_Mikuo-chan _—lo llamo en un susurro que apenas si llego a escucharse. Entro al cuarto de tonalidades blancas y turquesas oscuros y se acerco con lentitud y timidez al chico que no dejaba de jugar.

Se sentó a su lado totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa y poso una mano en su pierna esperando llamar su atención, lográndolo tensar y haciendo que saltara del susto

—_G-Gomene _—Saeko bajo la mirada y miró a otro lado sonrojada.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —preguntó, o mejor dicho, gritó, encarando a Saeko emanando fuego de los ojos haciendo que lágrimas invadieran los ojos azules de la contraria asustándola. Mikuo se dio cuenta y suspiro dejando salir toda su tensión. —Lo siento.

La pelirroja negó lentamente con la cabeza gacha. —Fue mi culpa, discúlpame tú a mí.

—Tú no tienes de que disculparte Saeko, si yo no hubiera estado tan concentrado en mis juegos esto no habría pasado.

Parecían dos novios disculpándose después de haber enfrentado una discusión trivial, y eso ponía más nerviosa a la joven pelirroja.

En ese momento se escucho como si abrieran una puerta de golpe y ambos jóvenes miraron en el umbral de la puerta a Miku quien lucía totalmente diferente incluyendo su cabello que llevaba suelto y lacio cayendo por toda su nívea espalda.

—T-te ves muy hermosa M-Miku —tartamudeo Saeko limpiando sus ojos acuosos.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto Miku admirando los ojos lagrimosos y el rostro enrojecido de la ojiazul.

Ésta solo pudo negar con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados como queriéndole decir que nada malo ocurría y que todo estaba bien, pero la peliturquesa no era una tonta, sabía que algo malo ocurría, estaba por volver a preguntar cuando un pitido en su celular la hizo reaccionar y descubrió que el tiempo se le estaba agotando.

—¡4 minutos! —Exclamo saliendo como una bala de la recamara, Mikuo y Saeko se miraron a si mismos poniéndose de acuerdo en algo después de aquella pequeña discusión y se levantaron. Mikuo apago su consola y ambos salieron de la habitación siguiendo a Miku.

Al bajar a la primera planta, descubrieron a Miku comiendo desesperada un cereal con la mirada sorprendida de su madre. Tras haberlo terminado en menos de un minuto salio disparada de la residencia siendo seguida por ambos jóvenes.

Mientras perseguían a Miku, Mikuo y Saeko les pareció ver a Gumi corriendo a su lado con una sonrisa divertida mirando a Miku.

—Se ve tan irreconocible —acepto Gumi correteando alegre obteniendo un deje de confusión de parte de la "feliz pareja". Gumi los miró y su sonrisa se eliminó. —¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—¿Sabes que es lo que planea Luka? —Solo un idiota responde con otra pregunta. Mikuo miraba fijamente a la peliverde quien volvió a sonreír con diversión.

—Es un secreto —respondió llena de diversión y malicia Gumi. —¿Y qué? ¿Ustedes finalmente son novios?

Ambos se sorprendieron ante aquella pregunta y se miraron fijamente sonrojándose notablemente. Duraron así unos momentos al mismo tiempo que seguían con su carrera. Ambos regresaron a la realidad y retiraron su mirada del otro poniéndose rojos como el tomate.

—¡Claro que no! —Respondieron simultáneamente, aunque aquella respuesta los lastimo gravemente en su interior, especialmente en sus corazones.

Gumi detuvo repentinamente su carrera y cuando ambos se percataron de ello también lo hicieron pero gracias a la velocidad se habían impulsado y cayeron de bruces en el suelo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se levantaron al mismo tiempo recargándose en un roble y cuando se dieron cuenta sus manos habían hecho contacto, su pusieron rojos nuevamente y las separaron haciendo que ambos dejaran de sentir aquella corriente eléctrica que recorría sus huesos.

Al parecer habían terminado en el parque, miraron a sus espaldas y ahí estaba Gumi, y al poco rato llegaron IA y Sweet Ann sonriendo para si mismas haciendo sentir mal a Saeko sabiendo que nunca podría llegar a ser amiga de los demás miembros del grupo Vocaloid.

Saeko se acercó lentamente al trío de amigas que miraban algo desde la distancia.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo? —Pregunto tímidamente admirándolas a todas y cada una fijamente.

IA solamente se dedico a apuntar y Mikuo y Saeko miraron haca donde parecía apuntar. Eran Miku y Luka. Parecía que Luka le decía ¿o cantaba? quien sabe, pero parecía declararle algo a Miku.

En ese instante Saeko recordó que esas dos eran demasiado unidas así que eso podría explicar el evento que ocurría. Parecía que le estaba declarando sus sentimientos.

Y bueno, creo que ya todos conocen el resultado final.

Los días pasaron con rapidez y el cumpleaños de los gemelos llego. Todos habían decidido hacerlo el día exacto ya que les habían preparado regalos hechos a mano que les darían y un delicioso pastel de chocolate.

Todos estaban en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Kioto, incluso Saeko. Todos, a excepción de la pelirroja estaban cargados de maletas.

Luka abrazaba con fuerza a Miku y aprovechaba cada momento para robarle un tierno beso que hacía que los demás hicieran muecas de asco por lo melosas y cursis que se veían a pesar de que Gumi y Gakupo estaban igual.

Mikuo y Saeko caminaban alejados de los demás pero ninguno se a obligado a entonar palabra, ni siquiera un pío. Su relación se había visto afectada (sin saber si de manera negativa o positiva) desde que Luka le confeso sus sentimientos a la hermana de este, y eso era lo que los obligaba a estar profundamente callados. El par miraba a todas parte con las mejillas rojas a excepción de la mirada del otro. Ninguno sabía que le pasaba.

Esperando a que ya pudieran subir al avión, fueron a la cafetería que había en aquel aeropuerto y curiosamente todos pidieron donas glaseadas y café descafeinado caliente, a excepción de la pelirroja que solo pidió una dona de chocolate.

—¿Y quién le dirá a los gemelos sobre las dos nuevas parejas del grupo? —Preguntó IA sonriendo animada abrazando a los dos pares de melosos.

—Yo lo haría pero no quiero —respondió Kaito que había pedido un pequeño helado de fresa con chispas de chocolate comiéndolo tranquilamente a diferencia de cuando estaba a solas con los demás.

Gumi solo bufo molesta y se separo del abrazo.

—Creo que cada pareja lo hace por su cuenta.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar el tono de voz de la alegre peliverde cuando en ese momento escucharon una voz femenina.

—_Vuelo 14 con rumbo a Francia._

—Es nuestro avión —acoto Sweet Ann levantándose de su asiento terminando su dona y tomo sus maletas yendo a dejar los boletos para poder subir al avión.

Sin decir nada, los jóvenes restantes fueron haciendo lo mismo que la rubia.

Pero la sorpresa en todos nació cuando la pequeña Saeko le planto un beso en la mejilla a Mikuo.

—Te estaré esperando —murmuro con timidez abrazándose a si misma sonrojada dulcemente.

El joven de cabello turquesa se quedo anonadado ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, y estaba apunto de decir algo cuando su hermana lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo a rastras hasta el avión.

Definitivamente tenían más de una cosa que contar a los hermanos Kagamine.

* * *

_La canción que le dedica Luka a Miku puede ser la de su preferencia, no especifique cuál es para que ustedes lectores se dejen llevar por la imaginación y sentimentalismo xD, así que la canción es cualquiera romántica que se les venga a la mente._


End file.
